


What Will Never Be

by nochick_fics



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soubi visits Ritsu shortly after Seimei does that awful thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will Never Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythnlynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythnlynx/gifts).



> Based on events in Volume 8. Originally posted to LiveJournal on 1/11/15.

Two things shocked Soubi when he eased into Ritsu’s room and saw him lying on the bed. The first thing was visual confirmation of the absolute savageness of Seimei’s attack. The bandages concealed the horrific depth of the Sacrifice’s actions but Soubi could sense it all the same; where there were once two piercing eyes was now a nauseating ruin of gashes and empty sockets.  
  
The other thing that threw him off guard was that he actually… surprisingly… _cared_.  
  
In spite of everything that Ritsu had ever done to him, seeing him like this touched a place deep inside of Soubi’s heart he had presumed long dead. While he didn’t question it, he hoped that it would pass soon. His memories of Ritsu inspired nothing but pain, and that was the last thing he needed while he was still trying to come to terms with Seimei’s “resurrection” and subsequent denial. Even someone like Soubi had his limits.  
  
“I was hoping that you would come.”  
  
Soubi quietly closed the door. He had no desire to draw the attention of that woman-child, Nagisa. Her hatred for him was strong enough without catching them together. “How did you know it was me?”  
  
Ritsu smiled knowingly. “I don’t need eyes to know when you’re near.”  
  
Cautiously, Soubi made his way over to the bed. “I hate it when you say things like that.”  
  
“I know you hate many things where I’m concerned,” Ritsu replied. “Yet here you are. So tell me, Soubi-kun. Did you come to gloat about my condition? Is my blindness acceptable revenge for you? Or do you wish that he had killed me instead?”  
  
“I’ve wished a lot of things for you over the years, but not this.” Soubi took a seat on the edge of the bed and lowered his head, staring down at his lap. “You foolish man,” he whispered harshly. “None of this would have happened if you had just kept me for yourself. If you would have given me _your_ name instead…”  
  
Soubi frowned when a fumbling hand reached out and found his arm. But he did not move.  
  
“I know,” the older Sacrifice said softly. “If I had known what Aoyagi was capable of… what he would do to you…” Ritsu sighed heavily and let his arm fall down to his side. “What’s done is done. All that matters now is that you’re strong enough to do what you need to do.”  
  
“I know that,” Soubi insisted.  
  
“Good.” Ritsu sat up straight, and when he spoke again, it was with the coldness that Soubi knew all too well. “Then go do it.”  
  
Soubi rose to his feet. He could already feel the door to those unwanted feelings swinging shut once again. But first…  
  
“If at all possible, do not allow Loveless to come in contact with him,” Ritsu advised. “That child is not yet capable of—”  
  
Ritsu’s lips were far softer than Soubi had imagined all those years ago, once upon a time when the only thing in the world that he wanted was to be by his side.  
  
He touched his forehead to Ritsu’s after they parted, and he squeezed his eyes shut as the warmth of the other man’s breath washed over him. “Goodbye, Sensei.”  
  
And with that, the door closed. This time for good.  
  
Soubi walked out of the room, never once looking back.


End file.
